All I want is one more happy Christmas
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Ist Weihnachten wirklich das fröhliche Fest für alle Menschen?
1. Sam

**TITEL: **All I want is one more happy christmas  
**AUTOR:** Anne  
**E-MAIL: **anne.schuelergmx.de  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**INHALT:** Ist Weihnachten wirklich das fröhliche Fest für alle Menschen?  
**BEVORZUGTES WISSEN: **Staffel 1-5 (Mitte)  
**SPARTE: **Drama  
**DISCLAIMER:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. ... Aber wenn sie mir jemand zu Weihnachten schenken möchte hab ich auch nichts dagegen ;)

**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN:** Danke an Alex, die unter den ganzen Fehler, die ich in der vorweihnachtszeitlichen Hektik 2002 gemacht habe, gelitten und einen genialen Beta-Job geleistet hat!

**All I want is one more happy christmas…**

**Sam**

Sie lehnte mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Fensterbrett und sah dem Schnee zu, wie er sanft den Garten und die Straße bedeckte. Dann und wann hüpfte ein Kind an der Hand seiner Eltern durch die Straßen, voll Freude über den Schnee und dass was an diesem Tag noch wunderbares in Form der Bescherung kommen sollte, denn es war Heiligabend. Ein kleines Mädchen blieb vor ihrer Gartentür stehen und spähte in den Garten als könne sie dort schon eins ihrer Geschenke erblicken. Dabei erblickte sie Sam, grinste sie mit glänzenden Augen an, während ihre in Fäustlinge eingepackten Hände der blonden Frau am Fenster zuwinkten. Zögernd hob auch Sam die Hand, aber das kleine Mädchen war schon verschwunden. Sie drehte sich vom Fenster weg und wünschte sich für einen kleinen Moment, dass der Schnee auch ihre Gefühle überdecken könnte, so wie er den Rasen und die abgestorbenen Blumen unter sich begraben hatte. So wie für das kleine Mädchen da draußen Weihnachten vermutlich die schönste Zeit des Jahres war, so war es für Sam die Schrecklichste. Es war es nur wenige Tage vor Weihnachten gewesen, damals als ihre Mutter starb. Vermutlich auf der Suche nach den letzten Geschenken für ihre Kinder, war sie trotz der Gefahr von Blitzeis und Schnee in die Stadt gefahren und hatte auf dem Rückweg von dort ihren Tod gefunden. Seitdem war es Sam unmöglich Geschenke ohne einen bitteren Beigeschmack anzunehmen, geschweige denn Weihnachten auf eine besinnliche Art zu verbringen. Zumeist zählte sie nur die Minuten und Stunden bis die Feiertage vorbei waren und sie in ihren gewohnten Alltag zurück kehren konnte. Die letzten Weihnachtsfeste hatte sie zu meist mit ihrem Dad verbracht, aber der sah sich dieses Mal nicht in der Lage von seinen Tok'ra-Pflichten zu befreien. Sicher, Marc hatte sie eingeladen Weihnachten dieses Jahr mit ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen, aber dort hätte sie sich vermutlich nur als Eindringling und völlig fehl am Platz gefühlt. Sie wollte ihrem Bruder mit ihrer Stimmung nicht das Fest verderben und nun saß sie ganz alleine in einem viel zu großem Haus und musste die nächsten drei Tage irgendwie überleben. Bitter lies sich Sam auf das Sofa fallen und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch. Spöttisch sah sie sich um: Ein Tannenbaum stand geschmückt neben dem Fenster, auf dem Tisch eine Kerze und ihr Kamin knackte beim Brennen leise vor sich hin – es könnte die perfekte Weihnachtsidylle darstellen, wäre sie nur eine glückliche Person gewesen. Sam frage sich was sie dazu veranlasst hatte dies zu iniziieren – vermutlich war es der Versuch gewesen sich eine Illusion aufzubauen. Sie lachte kurz und trocken auf: Eigentlich hätte grade sie es besser wissen müssen.

Sie saß bestimmt schon seit einigen Stunden in der selben Position. Die Kerze auf dem Tisch, die sie sich durchgerungen hatte anzuzünden, war längst niedergebrannt und selbst der Schnee draußen erhellte nicht mehr die Nacht. In Sams Ohren wurde das Knacken des Kamin immer unangenehmer und die sonstige Stille immer lauter. In einem plötzlichen Anfall sprang sie auf und ergriff den Eimer der neben dem Tannenbaum gestanden hatte, nur für den Fall das sie die Kerzen doch angezündet haben sollte. Zischend ergoss sich das Wasser über dem Feuer im Kamin und ersticke es. Wie in Trance ergriff sie ihre Schlüssel, schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, und stampfte zu ihrem Auto. Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung fegte sie den Schnee von der Windschutzscheibe, lies sich ins Auto fallen und den Motor laut aufheulen. Sollte die Nachbarn doch denken was sie wollten, die zweifelten seit der Sache mit Orlin und dem Militäraufgebot sowie so an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit. Der Schnee knirschte unter den Rädern und in dem jungfräulichen Weiß blieben einige brutale Spuren zurück, während sie die Straße entlang raste. So manches mal drohten die Reifen auf dem glatten Asphalt durchzudrehen, aber, so dachte Sam höhnisch, laut Statistik würden schon nicht zwei Mitglieder der gleichen Familie zur gleichen Zeit des Jahres durch den selben Umstand den Tod finden. Und so trat sie weiter aufs Gaspedal, während das Auto den Weg zu seinem Ziel fast alleine fand.

© Anne Schüler


	2. Jack

**Jack**   
  
Der Schnee, der auf die Windschutzscheibe gefallen war, hatte den Innenraum des Autos abgedunkelt und mit dem dämmrigen Industrielicht der Straßenlaterne, dass nur vorsichtig den Weg hindurch die Decke fand, wirkte die ganze Szene schon fast surreal. Mit einem Ruck riss sich Jack aus der Stimmung, in der er die letzten 30 Minuten auf sein Lenkrad gestützt verharrt hatte und drückte die Tür auf. Er sollte wirklich darauf achten, dass ihm sein Schloss in der Kälte nicht einfror, dachte er bei sich als er mit der Hand die Kerze und Tüte auf dem Rücksitz ergriff. Der Friedhof war nicht so menschenleer wie er sonst so oft gewesen war und überall versuchten kleine Lichter gegen die Wucht des Schnees und die drückende Dunkelheit anzukämpfen. Während Jack den festgetrampelten Spuren anderer folgte, formte sein Atem merkwürdige Gebilde in der Luft, die für einen kurzen Moment fast anfassbar aussahen. Vor einem kleinen Grabstein am Rande des Platzes blieb er stehen und er beugte sich kurz hinunter, um ihn zu berühren. „Hi, Kleiner. Fröhliche Weihnachten." Fröhliche Weihnachten – Ha, er konnte immer noch gut lügen: was war denn bitte an diesem Fest fröhlich?! Sein Blick fiel auf eine andere Kerze in Schnee und unter dem angelehnten Tannenzweig lag leicht verdeckt ein Briefumschlag. In der geschwungenen Schrift seiner Ex-Frau stand dort geschrieben „Charlie". Vorsichtig und mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er ihn. Als in seiner Hand eingerahmt ein paar Photos lagen, spürte er wie der Schmerz plötzlich eingesogener Luft seine Lunge hinunter ran. Vom obersten der Bilder lächelte ihm ein Baby zu, mit dem gleichen Blitzen in den Augen, dass Charlie einst gehabt hatte. Auf der Rückseite war geschrieben: „Für meinen großen Bruder Charlie." Das nächste Photo mit der Bildunterschrift: „Christopher James Wood. Geboren am 21-11-2002" zeigte Sara wie sie ihren Sohn im Arm hielt. Als letztes beinhaltete der Umschlag den Zeitungsausschnitt in dem Sara und ihr neuer Mann stolz die Geburt ihres Sohnes verkündeten. Ohne jedes Geräusch fielen die Bilder auf den Boden und mit ihnen sank Jack auf die Knie.   
  
Langsam und bedrohlich zog sich die Nässe und mit ihr die Kälte im Stoff der Hose hinauf und erinnerten so daran, dass einige Stunden vergangen waren. Einige Stunden, in denen Jack sich nicht gerührt hatte, und in denen er so manchen mitleidsvollen Blick von den anderen Menschen auf diesem Platz bekommen hatte. Heiße Tränen hatten den Schnee an manchen Stellen für einen winzigen Moment in der Zeit geschmolzen, aber längst waren ihre Spuren wieder überdeckt worden. Auf einmal stand Jack ruckartig auf. Sollte er die Kälte vorher nicht bemerkt haben?! Bestürzt fragte er sich, ob sein Herz erstarrt war, so wie die Kälte hier draußen. Mit einem letzten Strich über den Grabstein und „Auf Wiedersehen, Charlie." suchte er sich den Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu seinem Auto.


	3. Cassandra

**Cassandra**   
  
Stumm blickte sie die Straße entlang, die sie langsam passierte. Die eisige Kälte machte die Nacht kristallklar und manchmal schien es, als wenn der Rauch der Schornsteine still stehen würde. Durch die Fenster der Häuser leuchtete sanft der Schein von Kerzen, in einem Garten lächelte ihr ein Engel entgegen, steif und unbeweglich auf Metall und Glas gezwängt. Stetig und leise rannen Cassandra die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und verwischten die Reste des Make-ups. Ein Weihnachtsmann, der aus einem der zahlreichen Kleinlastwagen der Agenturen stieg, rief ihr irgendetwas hinterher, aber sie hielt es noch nicht einmal für nötig sich umzudrehen. ‚Zauber der Weihnachtszeit' – Ha! Davon hatte sie dieses Jahr nichts gespürt. Als sie vor einigen Jahren die Erde zu ihrer Heimat gemacht hatte, war sie von diesem Fest fasziniert gewesen. Dieses Jahr war die Adventszeit nur von dem andauernden Streit mit ihrer Mutter, wo sie den Weihnachtsabend verbringen würde, geprägt, der darin resultiert hatte, dass sie an diesen Morgen kurzerhand das Haus ohne jeden Gruß verlassen hatte und zu ihrem Freund gefahren war. Wie wenig und noch dazu schlecht sie Dominik eigentlich gekannt hatte, war ihr am heutigen Tag erst richtig klar geworden. Als er sie Anfang Dezember dazu eingeladen hatte, Weihnachten mit ihm zu verbringen, hatte sie ein gemütliches, romantisches Weihnachtsfest mit einem großen Tannenbaum, roten Kerzen und einem großen Festessen vor Augen gehabt – eben so wie sie es von zu Hause kannte. Dominiks Tannenbaum war aus Plastik, 30 cm hoch, die Kerzen künstlich und kaputt und der Weihnachtsbraten hatte die Aufschrift „5 Min, Höchste Stufe in ihrer Mirkowelle" getragen. Zudem hatte sie sich spätestens nachdem er versucht hatte, sie vor dem Weihnachtsbaum zu verführen, gefragt, ob er überhaupt wusste wie man das Wort „romantisch" buchstabierte. Wütend war sie aufgestanden und hatte die Tür in die Angeln geworfen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen wohin sie gehen wollte.   
Plötzlich und unerwartet merkte Cassandra wie sie vor ihrer eigenen Haustür stand und mit tauben Fingern wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Der Hausflur war dunkel und auch sonst war in keinem der Zimmer ein Lichtschimmer zu finden. Während sie durch die Zimmer ging, und den halbfertigen Weihnachtsbraten auf dem Fußboden der Küche und die echten Kerzen neben dem zimmerhohen, ungeschmückten Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer fand, rannen die Tränen immer heftiger die Wangen herunter. „Mum?" Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Schluchzend brach Cassandra auf dem Boden zusammen – was hatte sie ihrer Mutter angetan?! Und noch viel wichtiger – wo war sie? Zögernd fiel ihr Blick auf die Kommode, auf der neben zahlreichen Bildern von ihr selber auch einige andere standen und in diesem Moment wusste Cassandra, wo sie ihre Mutter finden würde. Zitternd wählte sie die Nummer eines der zahlreichen Taxiunternehmen und ohne genau zu wissen warum, schob sie die Kerzen in ihre Handtasche. Dann verlies sie das Haus und wartete im fallenden Schnee auf die Ankunft des Taxis. Die Tränen rannen ihr immer noch die Wangen hinunter.


	4. Janet & Daniel

**Janet & Daniel**   
  
Dunkle, verlassende Korridore zeichneten das Stargate Center, die wenigen Wächter hatten sie kaum beachtet. Diese Ruhe war völlig untypisch und vielleicht wirkte sie grade deswegen so bedrohlich – aber dennoch, auch wenn hier fast nur Metallwände und Türen waren, fühlte Janet sich hier in diesem Moment wesentlich wohler. Die Türen waren geschlossen, nur durch eine drang ein Lichtschimmer unter dem Bodenrand durch. Janet brauchte nicht das Schild lesen, es war offensichtlich wem dieses Zimmer gehörte. Lautlos öffnete sie und betrat das Labor von Daniel. Vorsichtig sich den Weg durch die Gegenstände auf dem Boden bahnend erreichte sie Daniel, der über seiner Computertastatur schlief. Der Stuhl ihm gegenüber kam ihr grade gelegen.   
  
Als Daniel aufwachte, hatte er jedes Zeit Gefühl verloren. Es konnte Abend, aber auch schon der nächste Morgen sein. Für einen kurzen Moment musste er auch überlegen warum er hier geblieben war, denn war es nicht Weihnachten? Dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Natürlich war es Weihnachten! Und grade deswegen war er hier. Mit der Abydos-Mission hatte er sein altes Leben aufgegeben und mit ihm auch die Tradition Weihnachten zu feiern. Als er zurückgekehrt war, hatte er einige Jahre versucht sie wieder aufleben zu lassen, aber es war ihm nie so recht gelungen. Darum hatte er beschlossen Weihnachten dieses Jahr an dem Ort zu verbringen, den er zu Hause nannte, denn die Wohnung, die er mietete, sah er nur sehr selten. Einmal, bei einem seiner seltenen Besuche, hatte einer seiner Nachbarn sogar die Polizei gerufen, da er ihn für einen Einbrecher gehalten hatte. Dieser Ort war sein zu Hause, und grade deswegen stand auch der nur knie hohe Tannenbaum auf den spät-griechischen Artefakten. Und trotzdem fehlte auch dieses Jahr etwas.   
  
Dass Menschen beim Schlafen zuzusehen, selbst müde macht – das hatte Janet grade feststellen müssen und so bekam sie nur mit halb geöffneten Lidern mit, wie Daniel aufzuwachen begann. Auf seiner Wange zeichneten sich die Tasten ab und zusammen mit der verrutschten Brille, gab dies ihm einen äußerst verwegenen Ausdruck. Ihr musste ein Laut entronnen sein, denn Daniel schreckte hoch und für einen kurzen Moment sah es wirklich so aus, als wenn er gleich ohnmächtig zusammen brechen würde. Dann lies er sich wieder auf den Dreh-Stuhl zurück sinken, wobei er fast pfeifend die Luft ausstieß.   
„Janet."   
„Stör ich? Ich wollte nur ganz kurz ... die Tür war offen..." Sie haspelte und Daniel erkannte die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen. Er streckte die Hand aus, um sie so vorsichtig am fortgehen zu hindern. „Bleib. Ich... Ich hatte mich im ersten Moment nur ein wenig erschreckt." Sie schwiegen sich einige Minuten an, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille.   
„Warum bist du hier?"   
Janet zuckte mit den Schultern: „Einfach so."   
„Ah."   
Stille   
„Wo ist Cassandra?"   
Für einen kleinen Moment sah es so aus, als wenn Janet augenblicklich in Tränen ausbrechen würde und sofort bereute Daniel seine Frage, dann aber fing sie sich wieder und antwortete betont locker: „Die Jugend wird erwachsen. Sie wollte lieber zu Dominik, als mit ihrer alten Mutter zu feiern." Zwanghaft versuchte sie die Tränen runter zu schlucken, aber es liefen wieder Einige ihre Wangen hinunter. Schweigend nahm Daniel sie in den Arm. Plötzlich ging auf den Schlag das Licht aus und mit ihm alle anderen elektronischen Geräte im Raum. Nach einigen Sekunden meldete der Computer piepend, dass er sich nun neu herauf fahren würde und dass das SGC jetzt mit Notstrom lief.


	5. Alle

**Alle**   
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Sam sich gegen das kalte Metall der Iris, mit der einen Hand fuhr sie die Strukturen des Chevrons neben ihr nach. All das, was sie zuhause nicht gefunden hatte, war hier vereint. Ein Stück verwirklichter Traum unter ihrer Hand greifbar – sie hatte ihren Traum verwirklicht – warum fühlte sie sich so leer? Sollte dies die Schattenseite an Träumen sein, dass wenn sie erfüllt waren nicht die Freude nach ihnen zuließen sondern nur eine erneute Ruhelosigkeit nach etwas anderem hinterließen? Konnte der Mensch nur existieren, wenn er etwas hatte, was er suchen konnte, viele Träume also? Sie aber hatte sich bis jetzt nur auf einen Traum konzentriert, und dabei keinen Raum für Andere gelassen. Diese Erkenntnis war wie eine kalte Dusche am Morgen, und doch erfrischender. Sie hatte ihre ganze Energie über die Jahre in den Traum von Weltall gesteckt und jetzt wo er für sie im Grundgedanken verwirklicht war, hatte sie eine Schutzmauer um ihre Seele gebaut um nicht in der Gefahr zu laufen durch neue, vielleicht nicht erfüllbare Träume enttäuscht zu werden. Und sie begann zu verstehen, dass sie jene Mauer durchbrechen musste, wenn sie eine Zukunft haben wollte, in der sie keine innerliche Leere mehr verspüren sollte.   
  
Dieser Blick des Wächters vor dem Torraum war schon ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen, aber vermutlich hatte sich der arme Mann nur gewundert, wie man das Weihnachtsfest freiwillig hier verbringen konnte, anstelle bei seiner Familie. Nun, er konnte nicht wissen, dass diese Einrichtung das emotional familienähnlichste war, was Jack O'Neill hatte, eine Familie, die das Stargate vereinte. Dies war der Grund warum er sich hier unten wieder fand. Als jedoch die Tür zum Torraum aufging und er einen Blick hinein erhaschen konnte, verstand er augenblicklich die Reaktion des Wächters. Sam öffnete einfach die Arme, und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zweifeln trat er in ihre Umarmung. In diesem Moment fiel das Licht aus.   
  
„Da war ein Geräusch – oder?" Daniel sah Janet zweifelnd an. „Da! Schon wieder!" Janet schlüpfte wieder in ihre Schuhe, die sie kurzzeitig abgelegt hatte und schlich Daniel hinterher. Die Tür zum Tor-Raum stand offen und fast mussten sie lächeln über den Anblick, der sich ihnen da bot: vor der Iris auf der Rampe saßen Sam und Jack, jeweils im Arm des Anderen. Wortlos ergriff Janet Daniels Hand und zog ihn mit zu ihren Freunden. Es mussten keine Worte gewechselt werden, sie verstanden sich auch so. Und als einige Minuten später, die Tür noch einmal aufging und Cassandra eintrat, brauchte sie kein Wort der Entschuldigung äußern, denn ihre Mutter nahm sie einfach schweigend und dankbar in den Arm.   
  
Der Wachs einer einsamen roten Kerze tropfte auf das Gitter der Rampe und still wachte das Stargate über jene Menschen, die sich zu dort versammelt hatten, wo vermutlich niemand sonst Weihnachten verbringen mochte. Für diese Menschen jedoch war es der vermutlich schönste Ort, denn er hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass sie das, wonach sie sich alle gesehnt hatten, schon lange besaßen: 

Eine _Familie_ .   
  
**Ende   
  
© Anne Schüler, 2002/2003**


End file.
